


monarch migrations

by stellalunar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: "do you", "hey remember when i asked you if you like me", "yeah", (bandmates to lovers...?), Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short & Sweet, jisung is annoying but when is he not :), minho shares a bed with jisung, minho's a lot more confident at 4 am than at 2 pm ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellalunar/pseuds/stellalunar
Summary: Minho's insomnia isn't a medical condition.Actually, he's hardly sure he can even call it insomnia at all, considering it isn't something he's dealt with all his life like Chan. Chan has learned to live with his insomnia, meaning he functions perfectly fine on the days he gets an hour of sleep. Minho's, on the other hand, is periodic, and caused by a very materialistic thing.A very materialistic thing that just happens to be in the room two doors down the hall, most likely awake if Minho's observational patterns are correct. Not awake for the same reason as Minho, though. No, Minho is awake because his brain is going something like, food, Jisung, exercise, Jisung, I'm hungry, Jisung, Jisung, Jisung--Jisung.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 13
Kudos: 414





	monarch migrations

Minho's insomnia isn't a medical condition. 

Actually, he's hardly sure he can even call it insomnia at all, considering it isn't something he's dealt with all his life like Chan. Chan has learned to live with his insomnia, meaning he functions perfectly fine on the days he gets an hour of sleep. Minho's, on the other hand, is periodic, and caused by a very materialistic thing.

A very materialistic thing that just happens to be in the room two doors down the hall, most likely awake if Minho's observational patterns are correct. Not awake for the same reason as Minho, though. No, Minho is awake because his brain is going something like, _food, Jisung, exercise, Jisung, I'm hungry, Jisung, Jisung, Jisung--_

Jisung. 

He's the sole reason Minho lies awake in his uncomfortably cold room, because Hyunjin heats up far too fast and cranks the air conditioning to -34 degrees every night before he goes to sleep. But perhaps that could also be a reason as to why Minho is awake. Even the little heater he'd bought for himself and set within the confines of his curtained-off bed doesn't do much to help. 

Stupid Jisung, stupid Jisung and his cute giant smile and the fact that he sleeps with that stuffed pig that used to be Minho's until he figured Jisung liked it much better than him. Stupid Jisung and his excitement at the smallest things and his crooked smile and his eyes curving into happy little crescents when he finds something amusing. Stupid Jisung who can't flip a pancake for the life of him but still teases Changbin for not being able to crack an egg. Stupid Jisung and his stupidly loveable self, stupid Jisung and his stupid habit of running through Minho's mind so fast he can't ever go to sleep. 

It's _all_ Jisung's fault. 

Minho wonders what Jisung is doing at this hour. 

Maybe he's been responsible and gone to sleep early for once. Doubtful, because he likes to spend hours watching pointless trivia videos on his phone even when he's on the brink of falling asleep. Minho rolls over, and the thoughts of Jisung roll with him. The room seems too cold and his brain seems too full, and the next thing he knows Minho's feet are slipping out of the bed and the rest of him is following. 

The door to Jisung and Jeongin's room is cracked open. He can hear Jeongin snoring softly from his bed, meaning he's knocked out cold, so Minho doesn't bother taking care when he pushes it open further to peek inside.

Jisung is awake, sure enough. He's lying on his stomach, his phone propped up against the metal headrail of the bed and his hands folded neatly under his chin. He's kicked his blanket off enough that it pools around his calves and bunches up over the other end, and he doesn't seem to hear Minho enter the room. 

Minho holds back a smile. It's funny, this is exactly what he'd imagined when he'd assumed Jisung was awake. He wonders if Jisung ever spends 4 AM thinking about him and bites that thought back quickly before he advances across the room. His footsteps are light, and he figures the video is playing loud enough in Jisung's headphones for him to not hear what's going on.

Jisung does look up, though, when Minho reaches his bed, and he gives Minho a smile before he pulls out an earbud. 

"What's up, hyung?" His voice is quiet, a stark contrast to the Jisung Minho sees throughout the day. He doesn't have a preference, but he appreciates both sides of him. 

Minho doesn't reply, but he does swing a leg over the metal railing and plant one foot down on Jisung's mattress. He understands, rolling over against the wall to make room and moving his phone over as well. Minho pulls the rest of his body into the bed and plops down with a quiet thump, the mattress dipping further under their combined weight. Jisung wordlessly hands Minho his left earbud and smiles at him once more before resuming his prior position. 

Honestly, Minho doesn't really care for the documentaries Jisung watches. More often than not they're narrated in English, just like this one. He gets a general gist about what's going on when he sees thousands of tiny butterflies flit across the screen. Watching monarch butterflies migrate is such a Jisung thing to do that he isn't even surprised about it. But Minho loses interest quickly enough and pillows his head in the crook of his arm, choosing to watch Jisung instead.

The shirt he's wearing is way too big for him, and it's slipping off of his right shoulder. Minho thinks it's Hyunjin's--Jisung's got a nasty habit of sneaking into everyone else's closet and stealing their clothes instead of wearing his own. He knows half the hoodies currently stuffed in Jisung's closet are his own, and the jeans in there are often so baggy that everyone is made well aware of the fact that they're Chan's hand-me-downs. 

There's that one necklace he always wears around his neck, and Minho's chest warms significantly when he sees the pendant he'd bought for Jisung's birthday hanging from the chain. There are three pendants on there--one is shaped like a star and had been sent to him by his mom on their debut date. The second is a locket that Minho's snapped open many times to see a very old picture of 3RACHA inside--Chan and Changbin had gotten it for him during their promotions for Levanter when Jisung had been less than pleased about having to miss events. 

(Minho had seen Jisung cry when they gave it to him, but he never mentions it. He also saw Changbin tear up, but that also doesn't get mentioned.)

The third is the one Minho bought for Jisung on his birthday last year. It's a little ruby rose charm that had reminded Minho so much of Jisung that he'd bought it immediately, and the sparkle in his eye when he'd opened the box had been more than enough thanks for him. 

The glow of Jisung's phone is the only light in the room, and it illuminates Jisung's face with splashes of orange and blue with every scene change. He looks so genuinely interested in the butterfly migration that it's almost amusing--Minho's sure one day his bank of random knowledge will come in useful, and he'll be laughing at the rest of them. 

Minho rolls onto his back and sighs heavily, and he doesn't even realize Jisung's paused the video until there's movement beside him and he registers the fact that the headphone in his left ear is no longer playing the droning narration of the documentary. 

"Hyung?" 

Jisung's looking down at him. His eyes are tired, but his smile still lights up his whole face like it did the first day Minho met Jisung. He remembers it to the fullest--Jisung had literally glared at him and huffed before he came up to him and apologized later. Minho had already been terrified of being hated and being glared at by a long-time trainee hadn't helped his self-esteem. But they'd gone to the convenience store and cooked ramen together, and before he knew it they were inseparable. 

Minho also can vaguely depict his entire process of realizing that he may like Jisung a bit more than like a friend, but that doesn't really matter now. 

4 AM Minho seems to have confidence that 2 PM Minho doesn't. 

"Sungie, remember when I asked you that question when we filmed during I Am Who?" Minho asks suddenly, turning his head so he's looking at Jisung. 

Jisung's eyebrows furrow in confusion, and it would seem as if Minho'd asked him to remember what he had to eat at 12:33 PM on January 19th, 2012. He shakes his head slowly, eyes meeting Minho's. 

"I don't remember what I had for breakfast yesterday," Jisung jokes playfully, reaching out to thump Minho's shoulder slightly. "You've gotta be more specific." 

Minho exhales and closes his eyes. 

"I asked you what way you liked me," Minho reminds, and realization dawns on Jisung's face. 

"Yeah, I remember. Still don't have any idea what you meant, though," Jisung says. 

Jeongin snores louder, and Minho brushes a piece of hair out of his eyes before he rolls onto his side so he's facing Jisung directly. 

"Ask me." 

Jisung looks confused once again, and he props himself up on an elbow. 

"Ask you...?" 

"The same question." 

"What way do you like me?" Jisung asks slowly, not like he's actually asking Minho the question but more like he's confirming that that's the question Minho wants him to ask. Either way, it doesn't matter. 

"I like you," Minho responds simply, and Jisung is really, really close to him. Close enough that he can smell spearmint toothpaste (that he steals from Chan) and faintly the chemicals from Seungmin's 'damaged hair' shampoo. Not that Jisung's hair is all that damaged, but the number of times he's dyed it has him paranoid. 

"I like you too...?" Jisung responds slowly. 

"No, I _like_ like you," Minho repeats, and his heart is suddenly racing about seventeen times faster. He feels a little sick, because 2 PM Minho is somewhere in there screaming at him for A) outing himself to his bandmate, and B) outing himself for having a crush on his bandmate. 4 AM Minho prevails, though, and he closes his eyes because he's very, very worried for the response he'll get. 

He's half expecting Jisung to kick him out of his bed and laugh at him in the morning, and half expecting him to burst out laughing now, wake up Jeongin, and shun him in front of everyone. An evil Jisung is not a very pretty picture in Minho's mind, and realistically he knows Jisung would cry if he hurt a beetle's feelings, but his brain goes far places this early in the morning and it's been quiet for a few seconds too long. 

" _Really_?" 

And that had not been the answer Minho was expecting. He opens his eyes in sheer confusion--Jisung's voice is small, disbelieving, and when Minho finally looks over at him he finds Jisung staring back with nothing but actual disbelief written all over his face. Maybe it's the fact that his screen is paused in the middle of a thick patch of orange butterflies, but Jisung's cheeks seem to be flushed even in the terrible lighting of the room, and his mouth is hanging open the slightest bit like it does when he's concentrating. 

"What?" Minho is also confused, so he doesn't really register what's happening and that's the only word he can get out. 

"You like... _me_?" Jisung asks softly, and his hands are clasped together in front of his chest in a gesture that seems almost hopeful. 

" _Yes_ , dimwit, that's what he just said!" 

Jisung and Minho both jump nearly seven feet in the air, and Jisung is lucky enough to save himself from smacking his head on the slanted ceiling. Minho is not as fortunate and he gets a blow to his head. 

They both watch as Jeongin, who'd literally been asleep seconds ago, gets out of his bed grumpily and picks up his giant teddy bear.

"I'm going to sleep with Seungmin-hyung," Jeongin announces, glaring at both of them sleepily as he marches out of the room to prove a point. Neither of them point out that he looks about as intimidating as a sparkly pink cupcake.

Minho looks at Jisung, Jisung looks at Minho, and they both burst out laughing so hard Minho's ribs actually start to ache. It's honestly not that funny but it's 4 AM, and they're both the slightest bit out of their minds. Minho almost laughs away the memory of his confession, until Jisung suddenly leaning over him, the last of his smile disappearing off of his face as he leans over-- _close_. 

Minho's almost sure, for a second there, that he'll say something like, "I like you too" or "Can I kiss you" or, yes, narcissistic as it may be, "You're pretty."

Instead, Jisung says, "Did you know male monarchs confess by using grabby organs on their stomachs to trap female butterflies?" 

And before Minho can even register the oddly disturbing fact, Jisung's lips are on his. It's quick and sweet, but it leaves Minho's lips zinging and his heart skipping beats very unhealthily in his chest. 

"In that means, your confession was extremely subpar," Jisung continues, a grin blossoming on his face. 

Minho smacks Jisung. 

Hard. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeongin's sitting at the kitchen table the next morning with a shit-eating grin on his face. That can only mean trouble. 
> 
> "Minho and Jisung sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G--" 
> 
> "Very mature, Chan-hyung."


End file.
